1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications systems.
2. Background Art
Multiple devices can be configured in Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) input/output (I/O) tree topology. A host bridge often defines the PCI root of a hierarchical PCI tree topology. However, for communication between devices that have multiple I/O interfaces and are not required to follow a PCI topology, inter-device data transfer latency is often long. This is because data is transmitted sequentially via a single I/O interface. Furthermore, a device having multiple I/O interfaces cannot take full advantage of the I/O bandwidth when following a PCI model for all transmissions.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies.